¿Y si me comienzas a amar?
by Delilah-Dattebayo
Summary: Él había estado enamorado de su amigo por 6 largos años. Y cuando al fin pudo, o creyó, ser correspondido, si felicidad duró tan solo un año a pesar de las duras situaciones que ambos vivían. ¿Cómo hacerle entender al que amas que no está mal hacerlo con alguien del mismo género? Sasuke tiene prejuicios y Naruto los conoce, pero no se dará por vencido. No cuando ya lo tuvo sujeto.


_**Capítulo 1: Sí, te comprendo.**_

 _ **No sabía qué decirle. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y de buena y acertada convicción para casi todas sus importantes y serias decisiones, metas y demás cosas. Bien parecía que esto de la fortaleza e inquebrantable voluntad de seguir hasta gastar lo último de aliento que queda, bien provenía de los Uzumakis; no alardeo, sólo cito lo que otros me han hecho ver de mí mismo o del apellido que porto con orgullo.**_

 _ **Karin es una de los/as pocos/as primos/as que conozco; la familia siempre ha sido numerosa y es difícil mantener el contacto con todos ellos, y lo es aún más, si la gran mayoría vive fuera de Japón.**_

 _ **Ella siempre ha venido de visita a mi casa desde que tengo uso de razón y aún antes de eso. Su hermano mayor Nagato (mi primo), es el único familiar directo (dentro de lo que se conforma una familia con padres y hermanos) que le queda luego de aquel terrible accidente dentro de su casa que sucedió hace varios años atrás. Donde sus padres y dos hermanos han sido víctimas de las llamas que se esparcieron una calurosa noche de verano y les arrebató la vida.**_

 _ **A veces creo que ella está destinada a las desgracias, como en éste momento lo es para ella aunque yo no comparta su mismo pensamiento, de veras.**_

 _ **Después de todo… ¿qué tan grave puede ser formar tu propia familia?**_

-Ósea que… ¿estás embarazada? – _ **pregunté algo confundido al creer poder captar el mensaje que quiso transmitirnos en medio de su histeria y palabras atropelladas.**_

-Karin, ¿es eso cierto?- _**dijo Sakura-chan completamente perpleja y acongojada por ella.**_

 _ **Mi prima se quedó en silencio unos pocos segundos, seguro para ordenar sus ideas o por lo menos calmarse un poco antes de volver a dirigirnos la triste mirada que trajo desde que llegó a la casa de Sakura-chan.**_

-Sí… y no sé qué hacer.

 _ **Por el momento callé; no soy mujer y no puedo ponerme en los zapatos de nadie al no llevar ciertas cargas que suelen llevar las mujeres y mucho menos opinar inapropiadamente respecto a lo que es tener hijos siendo madre soltera, de veras.**_

-Y por lo que dices, puedo suponer que él aún no lo sabe, ¿verdad?- _**Sakura-chan dijo aquello con una media sonrisa. Supongo yo para aligerar el ambiente.**_

-¿Es de Suigetsu, de veras? – _ **pregunté aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta afirmativa.**_

 _ **Karin sonrió con tristeza y asintió dos veces.**_

 _ **La pregunta de Sakura-chan y la mía eran un sí.**_

 _ **Nos encontrábamos en la enorme mansión moderna de Haruno Sakura (mi amiga de la primaria), luego de haber puesto una tonta excusa hacia nuestros otros amigos con los que nos habíamos juntado unas 2 horas atrás. Ni Sakura-chan ni yo queríamos estar en esa reunión de amigos que realizamos 3 veces al mes sin falta.**_

 _ **Mis motivos para esfumarme de ahí tienen nombre y apellido y una actitud fría capaz de sacarte de quicio en pocos segundos y las de Sakura-chan vienen con cabello largo, suave y con un nombre que comienza con "I" y termina en "no".**_

 _ **Karin ni siquiera se asomó el día de hoy en la juntada que se realizó en la casa de Gaara (hoy tocaba invitación para todos por parte de él) y ahora caigo en cuenta el porqué. Suigetsu nunca falta a una de nuestras reuniones, son como un escape del estrés del trabajo para él, de veras.**_

 _ **¿Qué hacer en situaciones de este tipo?**_

 _ **No puedo negar que, además que Karin es mi prima, mi misma sangre, es también una gran y estimada, amada amiga mía. Viéndolo de ese modo, mis labios están sellados ante su secreto que en pocos meses será imposible ocultar y saldrá a la luz para todos, pero si pienso en lo "socialmente correcto" o del "sentido común" impuesto por la misma sociedad que dicta qué está bien y qué no (eso nunca me ha gustado seguir), no debería quedarme callado y debería hablar seriamente con ella para que le dijera la verdad a Suigetsu. Él será el padre después de todo y tiene TODO el derecho a saber una verdad como esa y que se le es oculta. Además… él también es un muy buen amigo mío.**_

 _ **Supongo que en esta situación tendré que hablar con el corazón y decir lo que realmente pienso de esto.**_

 _ **-**_ Karin, ¿sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional?- _**susurró con una sonrisa acompañando sus palabras Sakura-chan. –**_ Y quiero que sepas también que cuentas obviamente con mi ayuda con los estudios y eso. Tú sólo pásate por el hospital y pide por mí.- _ **y con aquello dicho, estiró su mano y cogió la de Karin con una sutil caricia sobre el dorso de su mano.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Sakura-chan es tan increíble. Los suspiros me salen hasta por los poros por su buena comprensión de la situación, de veras. Me gustaría poder ser así de fantástico, pero supongo que aquello viene acompañado con el sentido de ser mujer y comprender a otra, ponerse en sus zapatos.**_

-Gracias, Sakura.- _ **sonrió a su vez con los ojos llenos de agua. –**_ Nunca dudaría en hacerlo. No por nada te llamé y me auto invité a tu casa.- _**rió tiernamente y algo sonrojada al querer retener el llanto de comprensión. Entre ellas siempre hubo una buena sintonización.**_

 _ **Bueno, llegó mi turno. Con el corazón, Naruto, la familia te necesita.**_

-Karin.- _**le llamé mientras me acomodaba mejor en el tapete felpudo en el cual nos encontrábamos sentados hablando. A pesar de la gigantesca mansión de nuestra amiga y sus miles de cómodos sillones esparcidos por el salón, nos había parecido cómodo bajarnos de éstos y quedarnos sentados a los pies de los muebles rodeando la pequeña mesa del centro. –**_ Felicitaciones, de veras. _**–dije con una suave sonrisa mientras estiraba mi mano y cogía la que Sakura-chan no había agarrado.**_ –Sé que pase lo que pase, serás muy dichosa y estarás muy feliz cuando lo veas más notorio dentro de tu panza. Siempre has sido buena cuidando a los que amas y él o ella…- _ **le dije mientras los tres reíamos cómplices -**_ … será el que lo sepa. Te amará y nosotros a tu hijo. – _ **terminé diciéndole sin soltar el típico "pero él tiene derecho a saberlo", ella ya lo sabe y no nos ha reunido para que se lo dijéramos. Estamos aquí para que pueda llorar si así lo necesita y para que le transmitamos la energía y las buenas vibras y así comenzar con la mente de una mujer capaz de hacerlo todo con tal de proteger a su hijo/a. Y ella es una de esas mujeres.**_

 _ **Me levanté de donde me encontraba y pasé una pierna y luego la otra para poder pasar sobre la mesa del centro y quedar entre mis amigas, y una vez de haberme acomodado entre ellas, le pasé un brazo a cada una por sobre el hombro y las atraje a mi pecho en forma de abrazo, y con aquella buena atmósfera rodeándonos, les besé la coronilla de las cabezas con cariño primero a Sakura-chan y luego a Karin, que rió y pasó ambos brazos por mi cintura y me abrazó fuertemente.**_

 _ **-**_ Gracias, chicos.- _ **susurró con la voz aplastada por mi ropa sobre sus labios. –**_ Los necesitaba.

 _ **Sakura-chan también sonrió y pasó un brazo sobre mi estómago y por sobre el brazo de Karin y la pasó en el cuerpo de ella hasta por donde llegaba.**_

 _ **Las amo con el corazón.**_

 _ **Y entre nuestro silencio y sonrisas, el móvil de alguna de ellas comenzó a sonar y moverse sobre la superficie de la mesa en donde habíamos dejado los celulares.**_

-Es el mío.- _**gruñó Sakura-chan con disgusto.**_

 _ **Todos sabemos cómo es el trabajo de Sakura y lo mucho que le exige de su tiempo para usarlo dentro del hospital y seguro ella creyó que de eso se trataba.**_

 _ **Ví como ella estiraba la mano que antes tocaba a Karin y se soltaba apenas de mi agarre para coger el móvil, primero mirando la gran pantalla de éste antes de contestar el llamado con las cejas fruncidas.**_

 _ **¿Alguien de su desagrado?**_

 _ **-**_ Hola, Sasuke-kun. – _ **y apenas dijo su nombre, automáticamente ambas me miraron con dudas.**_

 _ **Sí, ellas saben lo que ha pasado entre el bastardo e insensible de Sasuke desgraciado y yo y como lo nuestro no terminó en muy buenos términos hace apenas 5 meses.**_

 _ **No sé que le estará diciendo el imbécil, pero no voy a tratar de escuchar, de veras.**_

-No lo sé. Aquí no le ha sonado.- _**dijo ya sentada más cerca de la mesa y coger mi móvil y comenzar a toquetearlo para comprobar por ella y para mí que éste no prendía. –**_ Ah, lo tiene apagado.

 _ **¡Ah! Sin batería. Qué mierda, de veras. Y están hablando de mí, qué asco.**_

 _ **-**_ Sí, está aquí conmigo, ¿quieres que te pase? – _ **me miró mientras decía esas palabras, como preguntándome con la mirada si quería cogerle el llamado.**_

 _ **No, Sakura-chan. La verdad es que no quiero cogerle la llamada porque después de que hoy se presentara a la reunión de amigos con una mujer cogida de su mano y presentárnosla como su novia, fue el motivo por el que me fugué de ahí.**_

 _ **Pero también ciento que sí quiero hablar con él porque lo amo a pesar de todo, porque nunca me ha sido posible ignorarle, porque también me preocupo por él y también (no menos importante), no quiero quedar como que estoy resentido y lastimado por lo de hoy aunque de hecho sí lo esté. Pero no me voy a ridiculizar diciéndole que no y que él capte el mensaje como mejor lo plazca, cosa que hará. Tengo orgullo y es demasiado, de veras.**_

 _ **Asentí en cuanto Sakura-chan señaló con un dedo su móvil y decía sin volumen que él quería hablar conmigo.**_

 _ **Sasuke no sabe que nuestra ex relación es de conocimiento para mis ambas amigas aquí presentes. Supuestamente lo mantuvimos en secreto por 1 año y nadie nunca sabrá que estuvimos juntos como más que amigos, porque él así lo quiso. Después de todo, él no es gay o esas siempre fueron sus excusas y me lo demostró al serme infiel con 2 mujeres en ése poco año que estuvimos.**_

 _ **Sí, es un verdadero infeliz de mierda y aún así lo quiero con toda el alma, de veras. ¿Quién es el tarado ahora?**_

-De acuerdo. Ahí te lo paso. Sí, buena suerte y cuídate. – _ **y en cuanto terminó de despedirse me pasó su móvil para luego retomar su lugar en mi pecho. Karin nunca se despegó de él.**_

 _ **Solté un resoplido de aire antes de atenderle. Necesitaba fuerzas para hablarle, siempre las necesité.**_

 _ **A hablarle como siempre, Naruto.**_

-Hola, bastardo. – _ **le saludé lo más tranquilo que pude y para distraerle un poco, acaricié los sueltos cabellos de Karin, dejando que éstos escurrieran de mis dedos.**_

- _Más respeto con tus mayores, niño. –_ _ **oí como comentaba eso con gracia y ya podía imaginarlo con esa media y molesta sonrisilla de grandeza que siempre lleva en el bolsillo por si acaso.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Maldito sex symbol del coñazo.**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Tus mayores? Tenemos la misma edad, imbécil. – _ **es difícil hablar con él y no portar la sonrisa de idiota que se apodera de mi rostro y me dá algo de vergüenza con mis chicas aquí presentes.**_

- _Corrección. Te llevo 3 meses de ventaja, así que no eres más que un niñato para mí, anormal._

 _ **Y el motivo de su llamada… ¿es?**_

-Sí, me llevas 3 meses de bastardes nomás. ¡Bah! ¿Qué digo? 3 meses y 27 años. _**– es increíble que a pesar de cómo acabamos todo, todavía podamos hablarnos de ése modo. Aunque siempre nos hemos insultado por más que estuviéramos en una relación. Bah, porque sí lo estuvimos por más que el bastardo diga lo contrario y no quiera aceptarlo porque no le cabe en la cabeza el mantener una relación con un hombre.**_

 _ **Si es algo homofóbico, ¿para qué mierda me dejó cogerlo por 1 año? Además de cómo se derretía, porque sí lo hacía, entre mis brazos cada vez que lo besaba. Hasta por la caricia más sutil de mi parte y ya se dejaba hacer.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Los recuerdos me vuelven y comienzo a agarrarle bronca de nuevo. ¡Jodido Uchiha especializado en cagarme la existencia!**_

- _Claro. Porque tú eres todo en santo, ¿verdad?_

 _-_ Por supuesto, de veras.

 _-Vamos que te conozco. Sé que tienes una gran cantidad de maldad en ése corazón "bondadoso"._

 _ **¿Es que su plan es éste? ¿Para esto me ha llamado? Si quería hablar de tonterías, por lo menos que hubiera esperado hasta mañana y no unas horas después de presentarse con una mujer. Al menos de ése modo, tal vez y la tristeza se me bajara un poco.**_

 _ **Tiene menos sentido del tacto que un pobre manco.**_

 _ **Es increíble que a Sakura-chan y a Karin no las oiga ni respirar. ¿Se habrán dormido o querrán hacer el menos ruido posible para escuchar nuestra conversación? Creo que es más la segunda opción.**_

 _ **Mejor y continuó el llamado en otra parte de la casa.**_

 _ **Apartando la vocera del móvil, llamé a ambas con movimientos de mis piernas para que me prestaran atención.**_

 _ **-**_ Voy a levantarme.- _**les susurré en cuanto me miraron a los ojos.**_

 _ **Se observaron entre ellas y asintieron algo dudosas y ¿desilusionadas? ¡Venga ya que luego les contaré nuestra conversación como casi siempre he hecho!**_

 _ **Me levanté y pasé nuevamente por arriba de la mesa y me dirigí hacia el hermoso e iluminado jardín de Sakura-chan completamente descalzo; la piscina brilla por el reflejo que le dán las muchas y pequeñas velas encendidas sobre flores de cera flotando sobre el agua.**_

 _ **¡Qué hermosa casa tiene!**_

 _ **-**_ _Naruto, ¿sigues ahí?_

 _-_ Sí, sí. Dime, ¿qué querías decirme? – _**le contesté mientras divísame casi al borde de la piscina una cómoda y acolchonada reposera con almohadones. Sin más me recosté ahí y me quedé viendo el agua brillar.**_

 _ **¿Cómo funcionaba el tema de las velas? ¿Sakura-chan las encendía todas las noches o sus mucamas lo hacían? ¿Y por qué todas las noches?**_

 _-No lo hice apropósito._

 _¿_ _ **Eh?**_

 _ **-**_ _No quiero que pienses que llevé hoy a Shion con intención de fastidiarte. Ni siquiera tenía pensado presentársela a ninguno. Sólo hubo una dificultad y… eso._

 _ **Y… ¿eso? ¿De verdad?**_

 _ **Así que por ahí venía el llamado. Para que me quedara "tranquilo" y no pensara mal de él.**_

 _ **¿Te digo algo, bastardo? No hace falta que traigas una chica de la mano para que piense mal de ti. Ya con lo que viví contigo me basta para pensarlo. ¡Qué ganas que tengo de soltarle algo como eso! Pero no quiero quedar como despechado ni ninguna tontería por el estilo.**_

 _ **Solo estoy muy dolido porque lo amo demasiado y desde hace años, y que me salga con algo como eso es… es… rrrrgggg.**_

 _ **Algún día le partiré la cara de un muy buen puñetazo hasta que se le salga un diente como mínimo.**_

 _ **Rrrrgggg… y aún así y se verá como un Dios griego.**_

 _ **El amor… apesta. Y en mi caso… apesta a Uchiha.**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sasuke, no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Sólo… sólo… déjalo así. – _ **ah, no quiero llorar.**_

 _ **Todo sería más fácil si simplemente me ignorara e hiciera su vida como le plazca en vez de lastimarme, darse cuenta y pedir perdón a su manera. Qué simplemente haga lo que siempre hizo… lo que le viene en gana y sin dejarse fastidiar.**_

 _-Tú sabes que no puedo._

 _ **Basta.**_

- _Te fuiste un rato después de que llegué a lo de Gaara._

 _ **Es suficiente. Déjalo así.**_

 _-Y no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya vengo haciendo. ¡Hasta parece que me sale natural contigo pero no es así! De verdad no quiero esto._

 _ **Ya. No tienes que seguir disculpándote.**_

-Sasuke, de verdad. Déjalo así. Si me sigues pidiendo perdón será peor para mí porque me dás a entender que te importa y eso no es bueno para mí. Yo… yo… Déjame que me olvide.

 _ **El llanto sirve para desahogarse o por lo menos es lo que se conoce, pero a mí ya me está ahogando.**_

 _ **-**_ _Es que sí me importas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario después de todos estos años en que me conoces? –_ _ **no suena enojado. Lo siento… ¿triste?**_

 _ **¿Acaso ya se fue a su casa o seguirá ahí? ¿Y Shion? ¿No está con él?**_

 _-Ya sé cómo termina esto, Naruto. Pero… ¿dejar que te alejes? No lo sé. No me gusta cómo suena eso._

-Tantos años de amistad, eh.- _**reí como pude a pesar de las lágrimas que aún retengo.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Basta de tristeza, no va conmigo.**_

 _ **-**_ Siento si te dí esa impresión. No es que quiera apartarme de ti, porque aunque quisiera… no podría. Pero necesito tiempo para entenderte y entenderme. Tiempo para… volver a aprender a vivir con el sentimiento y dejarlo ahí como estaba hace unos años. Sí lo logre una vez, ¿por qué no una más?

 _ **Se ha quedado callado.**_

 _ **La verdad es que vengo con un amor no correspondido desde los 21 años. En cuanto caí en cuenta de lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo, creo que fue el momento donde sentí un dolor muy agudo en mi corazón por vez primera.**_

 _ **Soy gay desde que fui consciente de lo que es el que te guste alguien en etapa de adolescencia, como que nunca sentí nada por el género femenino ni masculino hasta los 14 creo yo. Y lo primero que me atrajo, gustó no fue una mujer y nunca ha sido una. Pero lo curioso es que ya conocía a Sasuke para ese entonces pero no causaba nada en mí, no hasta los 21.**_

 _ **Todos mis amigos saben que soy gay, e irónicamente, saben que mi mejor amigo es bastante homofóbico.**_

 _ **Irónico, raro, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-**_ _Procura no alejarte demasiado, ¿sí? Desde que pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros… -_ _ **aún, a pesar de lo que está sucediendo y de lo que estamos hablando, él se oye tan tranquilo, tan centrado en todo. Tan… él, con esa voz grave cuando está hablando de algo serio. –**_ _De los 5 meses que han pasado más o menos, te he visto creo que 3 veces y nunca le coges el llamado a nadie._

 _ **No puedo negarlo porque tiene razón.**_

 _ **Él está predispuesto a entablar una conversación de verdad por lo que pasó y no puedo creer aún que se esté abriendo tanto a mí. Me está diciendo lo que realmente piensa de lo que nos está pasando. Y yo que creí que el que siempre iba a tener que poner las cartas sobre la mesa era yo.**_

 _ **No es que él no sea sincero o que se la pase mintiendo, después de todo, cuando algo no le gusta o le parece injusto, no es el primero en callar, pero ni cerca de serlo. Pero cuando se tratan de sentimientos, de ésta clase de sentimientos, suele cerrar los labios y quedar mudo o llegar a ofenderse.**_

 _ **-**_ _Sí tienes pensado desaparecer por un tiempo entre nosotros y más por mí, por lo menos ten la decencia de avisarme de eso y así no vivo preocupado por ti. Díme que no quieres cogerme la llamada o que no tienes pensando contestarme el mensaje porque no quieres hablar conmigo y así yo sé que es por eso y no que te ha pasado algo. Mantennos informados y podremos volver a respirar tranquilos._

 _ **No puedo odiarlo, no puedo. Quiero hacerlo, pero cuando salta con cosas como éstas, no puedo ni decir a.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Me tiembla el cuerpo, de veras.**_

 _ **Sí me quiere, lo hace.**_

-Hn. Lo haré de ahora en más, de veras.

 _-Es una promesa, ¿neh?_

 _-_ Sí, es una. – _ **le prometí mientras podía volver a sonreír y el panorama del jardín de Sakura-chan volvía a reaparecer al poder controlar mis emociones.**_

 _ **Me sequé las lágrimas que no permití que bajaran y aspiré una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz.**_

 _ **Hay algo que acabo de comprender con ésta llamada, Sasuke me quiere y yo lo amo, demasiado me dicen algunos. Pero yo no soy débil y no bajaré los brazos. Sí una vez él se dejó querer por mí, puede volver a pasar y puedo lograr que Sasuke deje de quererme para comenzar a amarme, pero para poder lograr eso, él mismo debe dejar el miedo y prejuicio de que soy hombre y no tengo curvas. Sí es capaz de lograr superar el hecho de que no está mal querer a un hombre, estoy seguro que a mí sería la primera persona a la que él buscaría. Después de todo él mismo lo dijo, pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros porque "soy yo" y "sólo yo".**_

 _ **-**_ Buenas noches, bastardo. – _ **me despedí porque sé que Sasuke no tiene nada más que aclarar por el momento conmigo, ya dijo el por qué me ha llamado y con eso nos basta. Yo podría pasar muchas, pero muchas horas más hablando con él, molestarlo, bromear y expresarle cuanto lo amo sin cansarme, pero Sasuke no es como yo y no me ama, es por eso que esa necesidad de hablar solo la tengo yo y él no la comparte conmigo, nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo y hasta el momento sigue igual.**_

 _ **Amarlo hasta ser correspondido o amarlo de todos modos por más de que eso nunca pase. Amarlo porque es Uchiha Sasuke, no porque me gusten los hombres, amarlo porque él sí es especial y me lo recuerda con palabras o gestos como recién.**_

 _ **Creo febrilmente que te enamoras de la persona, de su esencia y no del género en sí.**_

 _ **¿Sasuke podrá llegar a compartir mi mismo pensamiento?**_

 _-Qué descanses, anormal. –_ _ **me dijo y pude notar por la entonación de su voz que me estaba sonriendo. –**_ _Si te tardas demasiado en pensar y tomarte tu tiempo, ten por seguro que me pasaré por tu casa para darte una paliza hasta dejarte sin memoria. –_ _ **bromeó y su voz cambió a una de burla, haciéndose el chulo.**_

 _ **-**_ Me tomaré el tiempo que se me dé la gana, desgraciado. Y puedes intentarlo, pero no podrás rozarme ni un pelo, bastardo arrogante de mierda. – _ **dije haciéndome el ofendido tomando sus palabras por lo que eran, una broma, y haciendo el ruido bastante fuerte para que me comprendiera, le saqué la lengua con burla para luego colgar el llamado sin esperar una contestación de su parte más que su fresca risa de fondo por mi actitud.**_

 _ **Ya habías avanzado un tanto y estábamos en proceso a recuperar nuestra tan conocida amistad después de 5 meses donde nada y muy poco nos dirigíamos la palabra. De apoco íbamos a poder aclarar nuestros sentimientos y volver a tenernos confianza, o por lo menos yo quiero recuperar aquella confianza que había depositado en sus manos y que él rompió. Él aún sí confía en mí porque soy incapaz de lastimarlo y porque aún no la he roto y no tengo pensado hacerlo. Sasuke puede dormir tranquilo con eso.**_

 _ **Bueno, las ganas de llorar ya se habían ido y me sentía más tranquilo.**_

 _ **En el jardín ya hacía bastante frío y yo estaba aún descalzo, así que, dándome algunas palmadas sobre los muslos para agarrar fuerza y ponerme de pie con el móvil de Sakura-chan en una de mis manos, me levanté y volví con las chicas cerrando el ventanal detrás de mí para que el viento no llegara hasta la sala.**_

 _ **Llegó el momento de contarles a ellas de lo que hablamos y lo haré por mi cuenta porque no me dejarán hacer otra cosa que eso. Me les adelantaré para no llevarme ningún sermón o reproche.**_


End file.
